In existing cellular networks, the concept of a measurement gap was introduced in order to allow user equipment (UE) to perform measurement operations, such as measurements performed on carrier frequencies of neighboring cells and radio access technologies (RATs) supported by the UE. Typically, such measurements are used by the network to collect a variety of information regarding surrounding cells, including block error rates, transmit power and other UE-based parameters. A serving cell may utilize information reported by the UE to inform handover decisions. For example, when a neighboring cell offers better radio conditions leading to improved data rates, or the serving cell is nearing maximum capacity, a handover procedure may be initiated to activate the UE in the neighboring cell.
In general, measurement and reporting configuration information is provided to the UE through downlink signaling while the UE is in a connected state (e.g., an RRC_CONNECTED state of the RRC protocol used in existing 3GPP systems). During a scheduled time slot (also referred to as a “measurement gap”), downlink and uplink data scheduling with the UE is suspended to allow the UE sufficient time to tune to a different frequency, perform measurement operations, and then switch back to an active channel. Upon returning to the active channel, the UE may transmit a measurement report to provide requested measurement information to a serving cell.